The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that uses a developer (a toner) to form an image.
An image forming apparatus may perform image formation on a print medium such as paper, and may thereafter perform fixing and paper discharging. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-32280.